Hope
by Born Waterbender
Summary: Korra must try to keep Bolin safe from the clutches of Amon and Asami,fight chiblockers,and do good for Republic City. All while trying to win the Pro-Bending Championship. Korra x Bolin Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Dangerous Ground

"_Do I love Bolin?"_ She thought while bending some water high into the air. Mako then walked into the gym with Asami on his arm and Bolin at their heels. "Hello Korra!" Asami yelled across the gym which made Korra drop the water onto herself and the dirty gym floor. "Grrrrr…." She growled under her breath. Korra was completely soaked; all because of Asami. Bolin strode over to her wanting to help the best he could. "Do you need some dry clothes to change into?" Bolin asked her softly. Korra nodded and Bolin smiled. "Be right back!" He said as he bolted out of the room. Mako then went to the bathroom, while Asami smirked at Korra. "Having your little boyfriend run and get you some clothes are you?" Asami sneered. "You better watch yourself. I don't really give a crap if your Mako's girlfriend, I could still beat your sorry little prissy butt kay?" Korra defensively implied. Asami laughed lightly. "Wait till you see what Amon has planned for him." Asami snickered and whispered so Mako wouldn't hear her in case he came back.  
"But remember, you can't tell _anyone_ , because if you do…I'll know." Asami snickered.

Korra froze. Her expression went blank and she didn't move at all. "W-What did you say about Bolin?" She whispered. Asami then made the 'shh' sign with her finger and left. Bolin came back with a wide grin on his face, but when he saw Korra's expression, it disappeared. They continued in silence, training for the Championship that was in a couple of days.

When practice was over, Bolin went with Korra to Air Temple Island. "Korra, whats wrong?" Bolin asked on the ferry ride over. Korra shook her head and didn't make eye contact with him. "You know you can talk about it whenever you need to. I'll always be here." Bolin told her smiling.

When Korra and Bolin arrived at the island she told Bolin to stay put. Ikki then came up to him and asked him if he was Korra's new boyfriend and if she could pet Pabu.

She ran to Tenzin in the house and told him what happened at practice. "Tenzin, what should I do?" Korra asked, her voice cracking like she was about to cry. Tenzin thought about this for a moment then wisely said "Korra. Tell him. But also say that he cannot tell anyone. Not even his brother." Korra nodded and went back outside to Bolin. "Come on. I need to tell you something." Korra said wincing.

They walked to the meditation pagoda and sat down there. Bright green eyes looked into Korra's with question.

"Bolin. Asami told me today that Amon….-has plans for you." Korra choked out, letting silent tears fall from her ocean blue eyes. "And- and- I don't want you to get hurt." Korra stuttered. "Y-you can't tell anyone. Not even Mako." She added. Bolin draped his arm around her shoulders and she blushed bright red. "Don't worry. I'll always be safe with you guys." Bolin whispered.


	2. Lots of Trouble

Was this really happening? Korra sat next to him, spilling her heart out. Bolin hated to see her cry, wait scratch that. He hated to see anybody cry, but especially Korra. Her bright blue eyes looked at him with a sadness that he could never imagine. It was a long period of silence and then she said "Bolin…." He looked up at Korra. "Yes?" Bolin answered.

More silence. Korra looked into his bright green eyes and lightly pressed her lips to his. Snow fell silently around them. Ikki then screamed "Ooooo! Daddy! Korra's kissing a boy! Korra's kissing a boy!" Tenzin stormed outside and asked Bolin if he would go home.

"Sure . I'll see you at practice tomorrow Korra." Bolin said awkwardly as he ran to the ferry happily. Korra then looked up at Tenzin and made the most innocent look she could muster as he looked at her with gleaming eyes. "KORRA!" Pema screamed from the kitchen. Korra ran to the large kitchen and stood in front of her. "So how did it go? Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?" Pema asked wanting to know more. Korra had the most awkward conversation with Pema before finding herself face to face with Tenzin. "You are **NOT** allowed to have boys over here **ever** again!" He screamed. Korra knew she was in a whole lot of trouble, and was sent to her room without dinner. So she spent all of her time staring out the window at the Pro-Bending arena.


	3. And the winner is

Tonight was the night.

The fire ferrets were good and ready to fight the final match of the Pro-Bending Championship. In the changing room, Bolin and Mako slapped their gear onto them.

Korra then walked into the room and got her stuff on. The boys looked away as she changed. "Alright. Team huddle time." Mako announced sort of happily. They huddled and Bolin had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Mako and Korra. Korra looked back at him and smiled the most dazzling white smile. "Okay? Anyway, this is the final night of the Championship and we have to be extra cautious because I'm sure you remember how that waterbender looked Korra." Mako said in a deeper voice. Bolin then added "Yea Korra, that was the next scariest thing to Amon. I couldn't watch that happen to you!" Bolin announced.

Korra tried to hide her bright pink blush, and she was unsuccessful. They shortly broke out of the huddle and stepped onto the long platform that put them into the arena. The fans applauded loudly at the sight of the ferrets and at the Wolfbats too. "Remember what I said Korra." Mako whispered. She nodded and heard the bell. The Wolfbats wasted no time and all and in about 2 seconds she heard Bolin screaming. Korra's eyes widened and she screeched "He's a bloodbender! Mako be careful!"

Mako nodded once and attacked the waterbender with fire who flipped off into Zone 3. "Nice Mako!" Korra shouted. She then took out the earthbender with her amazing waterbending.

Bolin took a breather while Korra and Mako protected him from going into another zone. Mako,Korra, and Bolin all took out both of the benders in rapid firing of elements.

"The fire ferrets win round 1!" The announcer exclaimed.

They all gave high fives and then started the second round. The waterbender made Mako and Bolin fly into the water with some bloodbending. "Mako! Bolin!" Korra yelled. She was dodging all of the things they threw at her while fighting the power of the bloodbender. "Stop it!" Korra screamed while producing a tsunami and knocking all three of them off the platform at once. "And the winners are the Fire Ferrets!" Mako and Bolin screamed from the sidelines "Yessssss!" Korra went to the locker room/changing room and got crushed in a group hug.

"Guys cant-breathe." Korra choked out. All three of the fire ferrets started laughing. "Korra you were amazing!" Bolin beamed as he kissed her full on the mouth. Korra was surprised but still kissed him back. Mako stared at them as Asami walked into the room. She whispered something to Mako and Mako's eyes turned bright red. His whole hand was in flames, and ready to attack.


	4. Avatar State

She was out of it.

"Korra! Pay attention!" Mako shouted at her as he threw fire at her. "Watch it!" Korra yelled back throwing all three elements at him. Bolin stood there watching Korra and Mako fight brutally.

He sighed deeply and knew he should break up this fight but he wanted to actually see who would win. _"Probably Korra, she is the freaking __avatar.__"_ Bolin thought biting his lip in concentration.

He then smelt burning hair and noticed that Mako left the room and went to take a shower to put out his hair.

Bolin then looked over at Korra who was breathing heavily. "Korra are you alright?" Bolin asked running over to her. "Just really tired…." Korra trailed off.

All of the sudden she started to cry. Bolin hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently. "I-Its just that I-I'm so scared f-f-for you and that Amon w-w-will take away both o-of our b-bending. I've had nightmares every night Bolin, and I can't sleep." Korra cried into his chest. Bolin rubbed her back and told her everything would be okay. He also told her that she could rest on the couch in their attic until the match.

He carried her upstairs and laid down with her on the soft couch. "Just rest Korra. I'll be here with you." Bolin said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and fell asleep nestled into his chest. Korra slept peacefully for about 10 minutes then woke up panting and sweating. Bolin ran his fingers through her smooth brown hair as she cried into his shoulder. Korra breathed heavily and fell asleep shortly after Bolin comforted her.

When it was finally time for the match Bolin carried the sleeping Korra down to the changing room. "Come on-wake up Korra. We got a match to win." Bolin told the groggy avatar. She rubbed her eyes wearily and got changed into her gear.

In one swift motion Bolin pulled all of his body gear onto him and put on his gloves and helmet. He then put on his boots. "Bo…lin.." Korra yawned as she raised her arms, wanting to be carried. Bolin chuckled quietly as Mako walked into the room. "Hey guys!" Mako said cheerfully. "Hi…Ma…ko." Korra yawned again. Mako shook his head in disapproval at her. "Shes been having a lot of rough nights so she rested for a bit and now shes really tired. So try not to make her fall out at all okay?" Bolin told Mako.

He nodded and they stepped onto the platform to be taken into the arena. The Fire Ferrets won the first round and waited for the bell to sound for Round 2. But as the bell sounded, a guy rose out of the ground.

_Amon._

Amon grabbed Bolin and Mako by the neck and Korra was more awake then ever. "Korra….save your-self." Bolin choked on his words. Korra let tears stream out of her eyes and she screamed extremely loud. Korra fell to the ground in a cripple. "Korra!" Bolin and Mako choked out. "What did he do to her Mako?"Bolin panicked. "Bo- I don't know.." Mako stuttered. "MAKO SHES MY GIRLFRIEND _I_ NEED TO KNOW!" Bolin yelled even louder. Suddenly he turned to Amom's second in command. "What did you do to her you son of a-" Bolin screeched but was interrupted by another loud shriek. Korra rose from the ground with white glowing eyes. "Put. Them. Down." She said, but in a voice that did not belong to Korra. All of the other avatar's voices blended into one and that became Korra's new voice while in the Avatar State. "Korra!" Mako just barely said as he gasped for air again. The avatar did not hear Mako because she then looked straight at Amon. "I said, put them down." In one fluent motion Earth and Fire became one powerful element, an element that seemed too good to be true. Korra shot the newly formed element at Amon, who could not deflect the new power, while the two boys went flying over the side of the ring. Amon disappeared as his voice lingered in the arena.

"_I shall be back…."_

Korra then fell to the ground. Bolin and Mako came back onto the platform in about a minute and they ran directly to Korra. "Come on- please wake up." Bolin pled, shaking her shoulders lightly. She lay limp, and her breathing was very shallow. "Come on Korra, you are stronger then this." Mako told her in a hoarse voice.

Tenzin, Ikki ,Jinora, Meelo, and Pema came onto the arena too and Tenzin pushed Mako aside. Ikki and Jinora looked at Korra with tears in their eyes. They turned to Tenzin. "Daddy, Korra will be okay right?" The two girls asked. Tenzin looked at Pema and Pema moved the girls out of the way. "Do you know what happened? The radio went to static and we couldn't hear any more of the match." Tenzin asked Mako. "Amon was here Tenzin, and he was going to kill us to make her feel alone I think, but Korra went into the Avatar State I believe, and Amon disappeared saying _'I will be back'_. Korra still hasn't woken up." Mako explained to Tenzin.

Jinora hugged Bolin to try to make him get his mind of the limp Korra who Tenzin was now carrying back to his home. "I'm coming too, I need to be with her at all times." Bolin stated as he followed Tenzin, Pema, Mako, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, and the girl he loved to Air Temple Island.


	5. Spirit World

_**A/N: okay for those of you who are reading this story, I thank you. Sorry this chapter has been really late. I've been super busy! So to make up for that, I will make this chapter very long. Let's begin! :D *P.S This chapter takes place in Korra's P.O.V.***_

,

* * *

"Am I dead?" I wondered as I was swallowed into the darkness. After a couple of minutes I heard a voice. Bolin's voice. "Bolin!" I screamed.

No response. I yelled even louder. "Bolin!". All of the sudden, I'm falling. Falling into a deep space that never ends. Crashing to the ground that seemed soft and spongy. A tall man stood right in front of me. He had a beard and reminded me of Tenzin. And then I realized.

"Aang?" I asked standing up. Aang chuckled and opened his arms to me. Feeling like a small child, I ran and hugged him. "It's so good to get to talk to you!" I exclaimed. "Yes Korra. It is very good. Do you know where you are?" Aang asked me. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "No. I have no idea Aang." I said. A deep chuckle came from him. "Korra. You are in the Spirit World." He told me.

My eyes widened at the thought. "Aang, can I ask you something?" I asked. Aang smiled and said, "Of course Korra." "Am I dead?" I whispered, voice cracking. Another laugh. "No Korra. But I must ask you, do you really like those boys that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect them?" He said, looking at me. I nodded. "Very brave indeed. That happened with myself and Katara. I am not surprised actually. That boy really does care about you, so it's only natural for you to care about him so much." Aang wisely added. "Just remember to tell him how you feel Korra. Also say hello to Tenzin for me."

"Thank you Avatar Aang, for everything." I announced. Feeling the time pulling me back to Earth, I say goodbye and let the reality of it all pull me back.

* * *

Bright light shone in my face as I came back to the world. I could hear voices. I could also hear quiet sobs in the far left corner of the room. Opening my eyes just a bit, I can see Jinora with Bolin and Mako in the corner of Tenzin's living room. Ikki is playing with Meelo on the ground by the door. Tenzin is pacing back and forth like he usually does and Pema is sitting on the couch biting her nails. "Oh spirits, I hope Korra will be alright." Pema worriedly said. Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder and looked over at me. I felt sluggish, all the life and energy drained out of me. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes and Bolin came running over to me. Tenzin walked over too, so did Pema and the children, but Mako stayed in the corner. "Tenzin..." I coughed. "Yes Korra? What is it?" Tenzin frantically asked. "Avatar Aang told me to say hello to you for him." I muttered. Groaning, I sat up off the couch and grabbed my side. All I felt was skin. I looked down and saw I was only in my bindings. I yelped and blushed bright red. "Jinora!" I called. She came over quickly. I whispered into her ear. "Can you please get me my clothes?" She nodded and ran out of the room. "I had to make sure you didnt have any wounds Korra." I nodded. Jinora came back and handed me my clothes. "Thank you Jinora." I said. Pema helped me put my tanktop over my bindings. She also helped me put my pants on. I winced when my shirt touched my side because it burned. Bolin took me to my room and laid me down on my bed. He kissed the top of my head and shut the door behind him as he left. Tenzin stopped Bolin in the hallway and told him that he can stay with me while I was recovering.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin called off my airbending practice and let me and Bolin stay in my room. "Korra." Bolin said. I looked up and felt soft lips against mine. I kissed him back almost automatically and opened my mouth slightly. His tongue shot in and both of our tongues fought for dominance. The moment was only ruined by Mako, who came barging in with Asami with him. I felt my face go hot and I looked down at the ground. Asami looked at me and Bolin and laughed slightly. Asami said she would only be a minute to Mako and pushed him out of the room. She quickly locked the door and took a step towards Bolin and I. She grabbed Bolin s wrist, twisted it twice and threw him against the wall. "Bo!" I cried trying to get up with my side burning. Asami took a step closer to me and dug her sharp,and pointy nails into my now-on-fire side. I howled in pain and she chi-blocked me. After that she took my wrist, spun it around 3 times and slammed me onto the ground with extreme force. I was sure I had broken something. Bolin lay unconscious so I speed walked to Tenzin. He came into my room and took Bolin to Pema, who said that he only has bruises and that he would be fine.

* * *

I don't know what Mako sees in Asami, but she is just a total jerk. On one of our days indoors, Bolin and I were having a fun time playing Mahjong when she came barging in and threw our game out the window. Literally. Feeling my blood boiling in my veins I stood up. "Listen. If I tell Tenzin-" I started. "What he'll airbend me out of here? Please." Asami laughed.

* * *

**A/N okay I tried to make it long for you guys, and i hope i did.**

**UPDATE! 3/30/2013 _A/N: Finally! I can write again! Okay so I am going to write Chapter 6 right now and there were some requests to not make Asami evil so that will POSSIBLY change, but not right away of course! Kay so I'm going to get writing!_**


	6. Truth Be Told

_**A/N: As promised, Chapter 6. Once again in Korra's P.O.V.**_

There was no way I was going to see her hurt anybody else so I did what had to be done.

I told Mako.

I didn't think he would believe me because guys(especially Mako) usually think that they are right all the time and that their girlfriends are perfection, but he looked me right in the eyes and told me he believed every word I said.

"I was going to confront her soon anyway, about some stuff I had been noticing but now that you and Bolin have gotten hurt I'm going to speak with her now and not give a damn about what she says because Spirits know that she will probably act innocent." Mako added before walking out of his room and heading to Asami's.

A little while later I heard the smoke alarms go off and screaming and doors slamming. Asami walked out of the house angrily but Mako was nowhere to be seen. Knowing this I ran to the room and kicked the door open with my foot.

This bitch was going to let him burn.

Mako was huddled in the corner, there were no windows in Asami's room so he couldn't break anything, smoke all around him, his gloves singed. At first I believed that Mako must've gotten angry and threw a firebeall at the non-bender but that wasn't the case. I looked at the ground and saw that 7 candles were broken and pieces of them on fire. You cant blow out fire when your lungs are clogged with smoke and you cant put out fire with more fire so he was completely helpless in this situation. After knowing that Mako was going to be okay, judging by his breathing and the air was cleaner, I ran out of the house, my blood boling, temper rising, and all the powers of the elements buzzing around in my body.


End file.
